Unfaithful Hope
by LilianaWhite
Summary: This is a story about pain and finding true love. Set to "Unfaithful" by Rihanna. Harry Potter and Charlie Weasely are married. They are happy.. Right? Warnings: Cheating Pairings: HarryxDraco, HarryxCharlie, CharliexOC


**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. And I also do not own Rihanna.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Cheating, very little language, and mild sexual references.**

**Summary: This is a story about pain and finding true love. Set to "Unfaithful" by Rihanna. Harry Potter and Charlie Weasely are married. They are happy.. Right?**

Harry was gay. After the war, he quickly realized he wasn't happy with Ginny and they ended it. Although he cared greatly for her, it was as a brother would love a sister. A few months after he broke up with Ginny, he decided to go to a muggle bar. And unknowingly, a GAY muggle bar. Not scandalous happened, just some dancing and a quick snog in the back alley, but it was enough to make Harry know that he wasn't straight. When he came out to his friends and the public, it was rather well received. Many girls were heartbroken, but they soon got over it. Harry started to date Charlie Weasely. Ron and the other Weasely forced them into it at first, but they soon became friends and started date for real. After dating for 2 years, they had a bonding ceremony; they were married. Now Harry and Charlie had been married for 3 years. Everything seemed pretty and peaceful, finally calm. Or so most thought…

_Story of my life, searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul 'cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man and this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

The alarm beeped and Harry rolled over to turn it off. Groan Harry got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a shower, he brushed his teeth and attempt to make his hair lay down. He failed. He walked out and got dressed.

Just as Harry reached for the door knob to leave he heard "Where are you going?" and winced. Harry turned to face his husband Charlie, "I have to go to work."

Charlie frowned slightly, "I thought today was your day off." Harry scratched his head, "Er.. Yeah, but the call me in after all. Long day for me. See you later Charlie." Charlie sighed and a fleck of sadness entered his eyes. "Okay. Bye babe. I love you." Harry inwardly cringed, "Yeah, you too. Bye" and quickly turned to leave the room and his house. He was a liar.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Charlie put his head into the pillow and moaned. Flipping over, I single tear rolled down his cheek

_Knock. Knock._ The door in front of Harry swung open to reveal a tired, but conflicted man. "Hello Potter." Harry walked in a pecked the man on the lips, "I'm sorry if I woke you up, we can go back to bed if you would like." He winked at the man.

The man's conflicting emotions seemed to disappear and his grey eyes got a shade darker. "Oh yes Harry, and you also need to make it up for waking me up at 7:30 in the morning" The man smirked. "Anything you wish dear." Harry mumbled into his soft lips and picked him up. The man's legs wrapping around Harry's waist as he was carried to the bedroom as he whispered all the naughty plans for fucking him that he was going to do.

About 45 minutes later, Harry and the man collapsed into the sheets. Sweat and other bodily fluids dissappered with a wave of Harry hand.

"I really love you Harry Potter." The man said. Harry's mind flashed back to the morning with Charlie, "_Okay. Bye babe. I love you." _And his response of _"Yeah, you too. Bye."_ Shaking his head, Harry kissed the man next to him sweetly and replied, "I love you too Draco Malfoy." And then he nipped the tip of Draco's nose before kissing it softly.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

Charlie walked to the Auror department to bring Harry his lunch. He thought since Harry had left quickly, he probably forgot lunch. But Charlie still had an awful feeling in his stomach.

Walking up to ther secretary at the front desk Charlie asked: "Can I go see Harry?" The secretary frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Potter has the day off and has not come in to work.

"Thank you." Charlie mumbled, turning and leaving before someone noticed the few stray tears fall down his face.

_When did this happen to me? How did I turn into this quiet, sad, man? Why is this happening? Why?_ Charlie rubbed his eyes briefly and apparated to his and Harry's home; Throwing the lunch he made for Harry in the direction on the trash bin before stomping upstairs in falling into the bed crying.

Harry awoke to the sound of Draco's soft snores and his head on his chest. Harry looked down at Draco, who was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. Harry smiled because of this.

Harry then went back again to this morning with Charlie and then to his time with Draco and he felt saddened. He had said "_I love you too."_ To Draco, but not Charlie. Harry knew that he didn't love Charlie anymore and that he loved Draco now. In fact, he never really loved Charlie. Well he loved him, but he wasn't _in love_ with Charlie. Harry sighed sadly. He felt so bad, because he knew that he was hurting Charlie.

Harry was torn. He truly was _in love_ with Draco. But he never was with Charlie. Ever. Harry knew it was all his fault. At least most of it. But when the Weasely's and everyone found out he was gay, he felt like he owed them for accepting it. So he dated Charlie the way the Weasely's wanted him too. Charlie was a good friend. But Harry just wanted people to be happy, so he let things get so far. Then Harry realized he wanted some more. Something real. And that something turn out to be the one and only: Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew he couldn't tell people and that it shouldn't be happening, but it did. Him and Draco had been having an affair for a year and 7 months now. Harry knew that he truly loved Draco and that he wanted to be by his side 24/7. But he knew that so many people would get hurt. Friendships and family lost. Could Harry really risk that all?

"Hmmm… Hey babe." The barely awakening Draco mumbled into Harry's chest, snapping him out of his thoughts. Harry watched Draco yawn and stretch cutely before kissing him on the nose and saying, "Morning sleepy-head." Draco smacked Harry's stomach lightly before they both looked at each other and smiled brightly, Harry previous thoughts push back to the back of his mind.

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls_*1

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_The next day:_

Charlie sat down a plate of warm pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of Harry. "Thanks." Harry said, before he put down _The Prophet_ and started eating. Charlie got his own plate and sat down. They ate in silence.

A few minutes later Charlie cleared his throat. "Harry, later, would you like to go to lunch with me? Maybe a picnic?" Charlie watched Harry carefully and saw Harry drown for a split second before he said "I'm so sorry Charlie, I promise the guys and the auror's office I would go drink with them. Maybe another day" Charlie winced and Harry saw. They both knew that was a lie. But Charlie just nodded, stood up and carried his dishes to the sink.

_When did I become suck a weak man? I'm broken. I'm fucking broken._

15 minutes later Harry spilled on his shoes and disapparated to Draco's doorstep. Pushing his fingers through his hair before knocking and smiling brightly.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

When Harry got home very late that night, Charlie was already asleep. But Harry still saw the tears glistening on his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore, anymore_

_A week later:_

"Charlie. I need to talk to you." Charlie sighed, he knew what was coming. "Okay Harry."

"I'm so sorry Charli, about everything. I know I shouldn't have done what I've done. But we are over. We both know this is working and it is just hurting you. I love another man. I truly love him. And I can't do this to him or you. Please be happy without me. I'm really sorry."

Harry saw the tears falling from Charlie's eyes when Charlie suddenly disappeared with a "_POP!"_

_And I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_A murderer, no no no_

_Yeah_

Draco and Harry lay in bed together that night, wrapped so tightly in each other's arms that nothing could get between them.

"You are mine Draco, and now I can say that I am 100% yours. I am sad and upset at myself for hurting him. But I truly love you and I want our first night and a legitimate couple to be about us." Draco snuggled tighter into Harry and smiled against his neck. "I love you too Harry. Forever"

_3 years later:_

"Draco Malfoy… My love. My everything. Will you please marry me?" Harry was the kneeled on one knee, in the middle of a classy, but public, restaurant in Diagon Alley holing up a black ring box with a beautiful ring inside of it. "Oh Harry, yes. Yes, yes, yes. Yes! I love you so much. Of course I will marry you!" Draco, crying, jumped into Harry's arms and they kissed, in front of everyone.

_1 hour later in private:_

"Draco, I know you have never said anything about this, but you won't be another Charlie. I love you. I am truly in love with you. You are now my one and only and will be for the rest of my life. I love you my Dragon." Harry kissed Draco gently, but firmly.

"I love you too Harry. That will never change. Forever. I love you."

Charlie sat in a Derek's arms before a fire. Derek was his new boyfriend of almost 2 years. He knew that he was Derek's everything. And he was happy. They were happy cuddling.

Charlie mourned for Harry for a year before he met Derek. But meeting Derek made him understand Harry. Charlie forgave him once Derek came into his life, because he understood then. The feeling when you found the person you know, just KNOW, that will hold you through the end of the world.

Charlie was happy.

_The End._

***1: ****_girls_**** in the Rihanna songs doesn't exactly fit. Harry was pretending to meet girls. lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. That was my first story I ever wrote and I know it is sad, but the ending is ment to be happy. people review. I would love you know what I did good and what needs help. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
